Sorting Out
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: Jayne wants Kaylee to stop dwelling on the past and see what's right in front of her


**disclaimer:** I wished for it on my birthday, but sadly I still don't own the Firefly Verse

Jayne glanced sideways at the three women sitting on the catwalk. They were giggling and listening intently to Kaylee's story.

"...and he was good at most everything he did, 'cept takin' care of my girl, o'course. He sure was swài though, all those muscles and the tattoos. He loved showing them off. Sure didn't take much for Bester to convince me to come take a look at Serenity for some fun," Kaylee looked from Inara to River and giggled, glad to see them both giggling too. "Took a lot for me to concentrate on 'im though, once I saw Serenity. When th' Cap'n walked in on us, Bester didn't even realize it 'til Cap'n Grumpypants had backed out and started yelling. Talk about dumb, he didn't even realize the Cap'n was firin' him 'til I was back with my bag and Daddy's blessing..."

Jayne had all he could stand to listen to, and rather than letting Book help ease the weight bar down, he dropped the it noisily down on the stand, grinning slightly as the women yelped in surprise. He ignored their snapping and whining as he sauntered passed them to his bunk.

"The green is on his back," River mumbled, not at all surprised by the confused look from her friends. She blinked serenely, waiting for Kaylee to continue.

"Anyways, Bester left, grumblin' about not even gettin' to finish sexin' me before Mal threw him out the cargo bay. And I came home. After that, there was that guy on Gregor's Moon-- 'member Inara? He escorted me to the celebration an' everything. Was a pretty good tumble, too. Since then, I ain't been with nobody. Simon don't give me the time of day unless I've got a gapin' hole in my belly or he's falling over drunk, like in Canton."

Knowing what was coming next, River smiled sweetly at Kaylee before going to find Simon, leaving the two women to retreat to the Companion's shuttle.

Kaylee was in awe, as always, when she entered the luxury of the woman's home. The red and gold silks were so inviting, the mechanic felt nearly as at ease in there as she did in her engine room. She sat down on the floor beside the large bed and pulled her hair free from the band that had held it back while she worked. She settled comfortably as Inara ran her manicured fingers through the tangles, exciting the nerve endings in the younger woman's scalp deliciously.

"So, what is it you really want advice on, Kaylee? All you have talked about so far is the past, which is most difficult to change at the present." The darker women smiled at the nervous mechanic before reassuring her, "There is nothing you can say to shock me, mèimei."

Before responding the younger woman nervously tried to rub a grease stain from the palm of her hand. "I...I think I'm in love, 'Nara. And I don't know what to do about it." Kaylee's faced slumped and her eyes fell to her clasped hands. "I mean, there's just no way a body'd ever love a girl like me. I'm a nobody."

"Kaywinnit Lee Frye! Don't you ever let me hear those words come out of your mouth again, dong ma? You are amazing, even to someone who has seen as much of the Core centered universe as I have. Don't you ever let anyone tell you different, mèimei. You are a creature of pure light and happiness. I could hardly consider you a nobody." Inara gently pulled the silver brush through the chestnut tangles of her friend's hair. "And that Simon would say something like that just goes to show --"

Kaylee's eyebrows shot up as she cut her friend off. "Oh, it's not Simon. No, I gave up on Simon a while back. He just don't have enough room in his heart for anyone 'sides River. But that's okay, kin is important."

Not Simon? Now the Companion was lost. Surely the little mechanic didn't have feelings for Wash or the Preacher. Was it Mal, or maybe River? Inara had always thought the girls were closer than most, but surely not to that level..."Not Simon? Then who is it, mèimei? Surely you're not going to leave me in suspense for long."

Blushing furiously, Kaylee tried to find her voice to answer the question. "I...I think I'm in love with...Jayne," she managed finally.

The brushing stopped as Inara gasped. Apparently there _was _something you could say to shock the woman.

"I mean, I ain't never been 'n love afore so I don't know for sure but, well, I can't even breathe right when he's around. My stomach gets all fluttery an' everything goes all hazy. It's all I can do anymore just to get through a meal when we're all at the table. And when the Cap'n sent him to help me put the engine cover back on yesterday, it took me near ten minutes t'get my head clear enough to finish screwing it on after he left. An' when he's out on a job I can't even stop worryin' long enough to concentrate on anything Wash or River is saying to me.

"I can't even look at Simon at all. 't seems like now that I moved on he's finally decided to make time for me, and I now don't want it anymore." Uncertainty clouding her features, Kaylee's gaze dropped to the floor, "You must think I'm crazy."

"No, Kaylee. I'm just worried. Are these feelings - were they present _before _Simon failed to return your affection?"

Kaylee nodded slowly.

"Then I am happy for you, mèimei. Not everyone is able to sort through their feelings to listen to their heart. Even I was sure you were too wrapped up in Simon to see straight. What can I do to help you?"

"I just, I don't know how to get him to notice me. I'm not all fancible like his...girls...planetside. I'm just Kaylee, and I don't think he sees 'just Kaylee' as anything more than a grease covered, coverall wearing girl in a man's world. Maybe if I was more like you, but I could never be all graceful and elegant like that."

"And there is no reason for you to be. If you changed and he liked you for it, then would he really like _you? _ Or would he like who you changed into? Be yourself, honey. No man can resist a natural beauty like you for long..."

"Little Man, can I ask you somethin'?"

"The 'Hero of Canton' needs my help? Oh this should be good." Seeing Jayne tense up, Wash put on the serious face he always wore when Mal and Zoe went into warrior mode. "Seriously, Jayne. What did you need?"

"You're a man, and you're married."

Wash nodded slightly, not seeing the point.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably, "So, you had to do somethin' t'get that way. What was it?"

Wash was struck dumb, something that rarely happened to him. "Umm...I said 'hi'. And then I did my job. Mostly, Jayne, Zoe came to me. I made sure to sit next to her when we went planetside. I did things like hold open the door or standing if she stood. You know, I was chivalrous. Like that Atherton guy was supposed to be. Seemed to win her over."

Jayne visibly winced as he ran over that in his mind. "So, I needta be nice. Be proper. OK. I don't know that I can do that, but if that s'all you did, then guess I can try. When we landing?" Jayne stood to leave.

"ETA two hours, give or take. Tell Mal on your way out?" Wash turned to the controls as he heard the merc's heavy footfalls head toward the kitchen.

All that deep talk had made Jayne thirsty. After passing along Wash's message about their landing time to Mal, he grabbed a cup of water and gulped it down. He almost stumbled as Kaylee walked in.

"Hiya Jayne!" she chirped, rifling through her foodlocker in hopes of finding something besides protein. " You gonna go to supper with us tonight, or are ya going to find a house?"

Abruptly, the big man turned and headed for his bunk, calling over his shoulder something about seeing her at dinner.

"Hmmpf. I think he was less happy to see me than usual, " she mumbled dejectedly to herself as she kicked at a spot on the floor. She headed back to her bunk to get ready for the evening. She had promised Inara that she would try tonight, try to make Jayne see her and the Companion _was_ going to be there to coach Kaylee the whole way. Maybe she _could_ do this. She smiled at the thought as she descended her ladder.

Peeking to make sure the coast was clear of a certain bubbly mechanic, Jayne quickly climbed his ladder, rushing to the shower. Once locked safely inside, he put his shaving kit on the shelf, and filled the small sink with hot water. He lathered his face up before pulling the razor carefully across his stubbled cheek. _Can't afford any nicks tonight_, he thought. _Gotta look my best if this is gonna work_. Finishing quickly, he trimmed his goatee and took the scissors to the hair crowding his ears.

Satisfied with his work, he turned on the shower, groaning with pleasure as the hot water loosened his tense muscles. He scrubbed his skin to a clean, warm pink and turned off the water, toweling dry before stepping out of the steamy space.

The large man then pulled on his best black pants and slid his arms into the sleeves of a dark blue shirt. He'd bought the button-up shirt on their last stop planetside, planning to save it until his old striped shirt had worn out, but Kaylee deserved his best. Glancing to make sure the hall was empty, he dodged to his hatch and slid down into his bunk.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Jayne used a rag to clean his boots as best he could with no polish on hand. Then he slid Binkie into a black sheath and contemplated what other weapons he could get away with and still be considered polite by the skittish mechanic. Deciding against more weaponry, he slid the knife onto his belt and, after a last longing look at his girls, he climbed the ladder to go ask the quirky pilot if he looked 'respectable' enough.

Kaylee nervously searched through her clothes locker and finally decided on a pair of cropped black pants and a pretty turquoise top with short split sleeves. Then, before she could change her mind, she grabbed her razor and a towel and set off to shower before she was needed in the engine room for landing. The room was steamy when the small woman arrived, but that was hardly surprising when they were so close to landing. Turning the water up as hot as she could stand, Kaylee slipped into the shower. She quickly washed her body and her hair, then carefully shaved her legs. _Can't afford any nicks tonight,_ she thought, _Gotta look my best if this is gonna work. _Finishing up, the tiny girl turned off the water flow and climbed out of the shower. After quickly drying herself, the mechanic dressed before hurrying to Inara's shuttle for help with her hair. The two women made quick work of twisting Kaylee's hair just enough to bring out and tame the natural wave it held. Then Inara helped the mechanic pull her coveralls over her outfit and hurried the younger woman to the engine room.

The landing went smoothly and Kaylee stopped into the shuttle again to make sure she hadn't gotten grease on her face and to wash her hands. Inara splashed some lavender scented oil on the hairline behind Kaylee's ears and they left to meet the others in the cargo bay. The tiny mechanic's breath caught sharply when she saw Jayne. He was dressed nicer than Kaylee had ever seen him, wearing a new shirt, his hair neatly trimmed. Her smile dimmed a little bit when she realized that the only time she had seen the merc put that much time into his appearance was when they went to the Heart of Gold. _Of course he's goin' whoring - we're dirtside._

The crew made their way out of the open cargo hatch and down the street to find a bar for a meal and a night of fun. Jayne walked so close to Kaylee she could hardly concentrate over the buzzing of her skin at his proximity. He laid a gentle hand on her back to steer her around a crowd and it was all she could do to keep her knees from liquifying, let alone keep breathing. This was made evident by the coughing fit she had when she didn't release the air she had inhaled. She was sure she was imagining the look of concern on Jayne's face. When they reached the tavern, Jayne surprised everyone but Wash by holding the door for the others, a gesture very out of character for the large man.

They looked around briefly before finding two tables they could push together to accommodate the eight that they were with Book at the Abbey outside of town. Jayne sat down last after pulling a chair out for Kaylee.

Shocked by the merc's unusual gallantry, Mal burst out coughing. He was about to speak up when he felt a sharp kick from Inara who shook her head subtly.

By the time the first round of drinks arrived at the table, Kaylee's grin had never been wider. Jayne was sitting next to her and he didn't have a whore in his lap! She beamed at Inara, glad to see the Companion smiling back knowingly, even if everyone else was confused.

When Jayne glared at a man who had been on his way to ask Kaylee to dance, Wash was struck with a sudden realization. "Kaylee!?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, and everyone turned to stare at him.

With no way out, Jayne's face went white even as it contorted with his anger at the pilot.

"What?" the girl responded, confused. She looked around self consciously, eyes landing nervously on Wash."What'd I do?"

"No-nothing. You just look very g-good tonight. I, I just wanted to tell you," the funny man stammered. Next to him, River nearly fell out of her seat, she was laughing so hard.

"You do, Kaylee. You look beautiful." Inara and Simon said in unison. Kaylee blushed as her eyes fell to the mug in front of her.

"Thank you. It's nothing special, just no coveralls tonight." she finally managed. She stood, determined to get away from the nine pairs of eyes on her. Kaylee quickly left the table, merging with the crowd as she tried to get outside.

Mal nodded for Jayne to follow the girl, and in his haste, the big man jostled the table, sloshing everyone's drinks. He was too eager to follow Kaylee to notice the grin on Wash's face was almost as big as his own.

Once through the door, it only took the merc a few strides to catch up with the girl. "Kaylee... wait up."

"Oh, hi Jayne," she sighed.

"Sir, what was that?" Zoe finally asked, breaking the trance everyone but her husband and River seemed to be caught in.

"I wish I knew, Zoe." Mal glanced at River. "You feel like shedding any light, Little Albatross? Maybe give us some Captain Dummytalk?"

"That would ruin it, stop the party before it began," River replied, trying to hide her exasperation.

"It's okay, mèimei, You don't have to tell us. Would you like something to eat?" Seeing the look on his sister's face, Simon dutifully changed the subject. She nodded slightly and he left the table to see what was available. As soon as he was gone River stood and took Inara and Wash by the hand, dragging them from the table. After several paces she turned to them, eyes pleading.

"You mustn't let him ruin it. "You mustn't let him ruin it." River nodded toward Mal. He is in charge but he does not control. He must comprehend that!" River begged the Companion, "The light will shines brightest tonight. If he extinguishes it, her light may never glow again."

Inara understood and nodded. Seeing Wash's confusion, she sent him to fetch Zoe and River joined her brother on his way back to the table.

Inara tried to explain. "Zoe, Wash, as I'm sure you have noticed, the group dynamic is different tonight. Kaylee and Jayne seem to have developed feelings for one another. It is imperative that Mal does not impeed the progress Kaylee is making tonight.

"You two take this," she handed them some folded bills, "and go find a room for yourselves for tonight. On your way out you _must _tell Kaylee and Jayne to relocate. Mal cannot see them when I have him escort me back to Serenity. Give this to Jayne and direct him to this address." As she finished she forced a folded piece of paper and a stack of bills into Zoe's hand. Nodding, the couple retrieved Zoe's coat and bustled out the door as Inara returned to the table.

River smiled subtly at the Companion before "accidentally" spilling her drink onto her brother. She knew Simon would insist on returning to the ship to change out of his drenched clothes.

Inara flirted and chatted easily with Mal before stifling a large yawn. The Companion asked Mal if he would escort her back to Serenity to get some rest. At that Mal looked around at the empty table.

"Where the hell is my crew?"

"Mal, as you saw, Simon and River headed back to Serenity. You sent Jayne after Kaylee when she left. I sent our favorite husband and wife to find a room off ship to enjoy for the night. It's just _us_."

"Wiles! You're using wiles on me!" Mal shouted as he leapt to his feet, stepping away from the table.

"I am hardly using wiles, Malcolm. I simply wanted to spend an evening alone with you."

"And you'd be wantin' that just why?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Because I sorted out my feelings."

Mal's jaw dropped.

Zoe directed, "Jayne, Inara says to get outta here, Mal's on a rampage." She handed him the paper and the money. "Here, take this and go to this address. She's distracting him, but we have all been ordered out."

Jayne nodded briskly, suddenly very sure he didn't want to be standing there with Mal's precious mechanic if the man was as angry as his first mate insinuated. He put his arm around Kaylee's shoulders and turned her down the street before she could protest, smiling to himself when she didn't. They quickly reached the address which Inara had provided, in a part town he wouldn't have normally found himself in. Looking up, he and Kaylee found thrmselves before an up-scale inn, complete with frilled window dressings and a door man.

"Mr, Cobb, Miss Frye! So happy to see you this evening!" The uniform clad man at the door greeted them, quickly joined my a woman in a peach floor length satin dress.

"Are these Ms. Serra's guests then?" she asked needlessly, "Of course you are. Exactly how she described you, too. Well come, come inside. Your accomodations are all ready..." she continued as she led them inside and up a grand staircase, "Here is your room. Feel free to call down for anything. I have direct orders to keep you in that room until noon tomorrow." And with that she wished them a pleasant evening and bustled down the stairs.

"Well, I guess we better go inside, dontcha think?" Kaylee turned to Jayne, smiling shyly. "I mean, direct orders an' all." With that she opened the door and entered the most luxurious room she had ever seen.

Jayne stood awkwardly outside the door. He finally found the nerve to cross the threshold as Kaylee walked to the desk in the corner and found a note from Inara.

_My dear friends,_

_Since you seem unable to do so yourselves, I have taken this chance to get you two a place to sit and talk or whatever else you might enjoy. Be sure to look in the closet and bathroom as there are some special gifts for you both. _

_And Kaylee, I sorted out my feelings, also. Thank you for showing me it could be done. I love you both. Enjoy the room. Make sure you order breakfast, Cassandra is a wonderful cook. _

_Inara xoxo_

"Well, this is awful nice of Inara. Going to all the trouble, I mean," Kaylee mumbled after several moments of deafening silence. Jayne nodded in agreement as he fell back on the bed. "Is it comfy? Ooh my...look at this bathtub!" Kaylee exclaimed gleefully from the bathroom door. Before Jayne even reached the doorway she was turning the hot water tap and pushing the stopper into the drain.

"You're just gonna git in the tub? What am I supposed to do while you do that?" Jayne was clearly lost.

Kaylee faced the uncomfortable merc, watching a moment as he shifted from foot to foot. Finally she suggested, "You can order some food or sleep or...even join me." Jayne looked even more uncertain, so Kaylee plunged ahead. "Okay, here's how it is. You saw me make a fool outta myself with Simon. Just wasn't any way it would work. But then I realized it was you I really cared for. I have since you first came on Serenity. Truth is, Jayne, I like-and-maybe-love you.

"I know I'm not fancy like one of your ladies or anything but I'm still me, and I ain't so bad, am I? So there it is. If you want to leave now, I won't hold it 'gainst you none." Kaylee looked deflated after she got it out, letting her head hang. She expected Jayne to yell, to storm out, to hit something. She expected anger out of the man, that being mostly what she'd seen. So she wasn't ready for him when he stepped forward.

"What are you playin' at, Inara?" Mal was still suspicious, even in the luxury of Inara's shuttle. She responded the only way he would understand.

Standing on tip toe Inara pressed her lips to Mal's. She wasn't surprised a moment later when his arms crushed her against his chest.

"I'm not playing, Mal. I am doing what you should have done long ago."

She uttered a moan when Mal worked down her throat with his teeth and tongue. He walked her backwards a few paces and they were on the bed.

Inara looked up at Mal as she unbuttoned his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against her own. Mal was unbearably slow at undressing her. First he slowly pulled her arms free of her coat, then he just as slowly unwound the laces of sandals from her leg. By the time Mal pulled the dress from her waiting body she was mad with want. Unable to force herself otherwise, the Companion pulled the man's belt off and opened the catch of his pants, forcibly pushing the opposing fabric from his body. Even then Mal moved dangerously slow.

"I love you, Mal. But if you make me wait much longer you are going to regret it!" Inara hissed at him. Her declaration seemed enough to break the spell and they wound around one another in a matter of seconds, moaning in unison when Mal buried himself in her soft folds.

Jayne ignored the way Kaylee flinched as he stepped toward her. He wrapped a strong arm around the tiny girl's waist, closing the small gap between them. His hand to tangled in her hair as he crushed his mouth down on hers. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn't the tenderness Kaylee deserved but years of desire and need and passion were rolled into this kiss. Jayne expected her to push off of him, to turn and run, to back away. He expected meek little Kaylee, the girl who gets captured and threatened. So he wasn't ready when she responded to him.

Kaylee's arm twined around Jayne's neck as she flicked his lip with her tongue. She stood on her tip toes, pressing her body against his as she kissed him before he could change his mind. He slowly drew back from her, letting his hands skim her sides before coming to rest on her hips. Her tiny hands crept up his stomach to his chest, slowly pulling open the buttons on his shirt. His grip tightened slightly when she began to tremble, and concern clouded his features when she dropped her eyes from his face as her nimble fingers stilled on his chest.

"Kaylee, if you don't want -"

"I ain't no whore, Jayne. This isn't a one night thing for me. If that's all it is for you - just a tumble - then leave now."

"Kaylee, the only reason I ain't been with you before now is 'cause you ain't a whore. I wasn't 'bout to make you feel like one by doing something stupid one night and having Mal shoot me or toss me out the airlock the next mornin'. Wouldn'ta been fair to you." Jayne slowly lowered his lips to hers again, not knowing how much it was okay to push for. "If you want me to leave, Kaylee girl, I will. Just tell me nowish if you don't want this. 'cause much longer and I won't be able to walk outta this room."

Gasping, Kaylee ripped open the merc's shirt and ran her hands over the taut muscles there, jumping slightly as Jayne hitched her up 'round his hips. She wrapped her legs tight around him, smiling as he groaned when she ground slightly against his throbbing groin, enjoying his moans as she buried her face in his thick neck, kissing, licking and nibbling.

Jayne balanced her against the door frame as he slowly dragged his calloused hands up her body, setting off a series of electric shocks on her sensitive skin. Freeing her from the silky shirt, he reached around and flicked open the closure of her lacy pink bra, sliding it down her arms and dropping it on the floor.

Needing him free of his clothes, Kaylee dragged open his belt and pulled his pants open, pushing them down his legs as fast as she could.

He lifted her to the counter, peeling the tight pants from her body. Her pink, lacy panties were abandoned to the abyss of the floor as Jayne lifted the mechanic from the counter again, capturing his mouth with her own. Cradling her, he stepped carefully into the steaming water of the bathtub..

Kaylee moaned slightly against his mouth as she sank into the water, settling herself astride his thighs. Smiling playfully, she reached out to clasp his member and saw that his eyes were glassy with desire. She teased him with fast hard strokes varied by slow gentle ones until Jayne placed a restraining hand on hers.

"Much more of that and the main event is going to be very disappointing, girl," He growled into her throat before latching onto the creamy flesh, sucking hard, leaving a bruise and not caring.

Kaylee rose to her knees and guided Jayne to her entrance as he moaned with desire. With one move of her hips, Jayne was buried to the hilt in tight, wet heat.

He drew back from her throat to see the heady grin on her beautiful face. A few slow long thrusts and Kaylee was moaning, her body clenching down on his in ecstasy. Jayne's movements sped up and he felt the familiar tightening in his balls before he felt the sweet release.

He could definitely get used to making love to Kaylee. _That's what it is_, Jayne thought easily, _Making love_. That was why that was the best sexing he had ever experienced. He was in love with the girl in his lap.

_I need to tell her_, he realized as his thoughts drifted back to Inara's note.

"What happens tomorrow, Mal?" Inara asked the question with a level of self consciousness not even she knew she possessed.

"This. We do exactly this," he tightened his arms around the woman he loved.

"But outside of the shuttle. Do you go back to calling me a whore?"

He drew back violently at her question, sitting bolt upright. "Are you going back to whoring?!"

"Of course I plan to stay an active member of the Guild. Does that mean I will be taking men into my bed? Only you, Malcolm. You are the only man I ever want in my bed again." She kissed him in reassurance as he settled back down into the pillows.

"Then I suppose we tell the crew that shipboard romances may not be quite as forbidden as before."

"Really, Mal? That's great. Kaylee will be so pleased!"

"Want to see what presents 'Nara left us?" Jayne asked nonchalantly, knowing he had to get Kaylee off of his lap if he wanted to form a coherent thought for the rest of the night,

"Mmhmm. Sure. Presents." The girl's response sounded almost intoxicated.

Stepping out of the heat of the tub, Jayne partially drained it, refreshing it with fresh, hot water to which he added liquid from one of the many bottles in Inara's gift basket. As the tub filled with bubbles, the scent of lavender filled the room. Using a small pitcher in the basket, he gently poured water over the spent girl's hair, then lathered it with a bit of pearly shampoo. As he rinsed the suds from Kaylee's hair, he thought to himself, _'Nara really did think of everything_. He was gently combing through the chestnut tendrils with his fingers when Kaylee suddenly spoke, her words chilling him to the bone.

"I was wrong, Jayne. I don't like-maybe-love you."

The stunned man drew back quickly. "I understand, Kaylee, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna - "

"No, Jayne, you obviously don't," Kaylee cried quickly, leaping from the tub and chasing him into the bedroom. "Jayne, stop. Let me finish, please." She stood there dripping, hand tight around his arm.

He stopped pulling away from her but couldn't bring himself to look at her while she rejected him. "Look at me. Jayne-" Her voice broke and his eyes met hers. "- I love you with everything that I am. I know I'm just me but please tell me that's enough. I think I might die if its not..."

The remark stunned him for a moment. Then, in one motion Jayne had the girl in his arms, "Bâobèi, you are so much more than enough," Jayne managed past the lump in his throat. "Girl, haven' you figured it yet? I ain't never been in love before so I can't be sure but I know I've never felt about anyone like I do for you. Not even Vera!" Kaylee's laughter just made him all the more sure.

"You're shakin' like a leaf, ài rén. We need to get you warmed up. Let's see what presents got left in the closet." Jayne finished as he stalked across the room. He opened the door to find a pink silk robe for Kaylee and a thick, dark blue terry cloth robe for himself. Pulling the soft fabric of the robe closed around her, his finger gently grazed the scar just left of her navel. Memories flooded his mind, completely unbidden, of the day she had gotten it.

Jayne's eyes darkened as his finger ran over the pearly flesh of the scar, and Kaylee reached a hand up to his neck, pulling him to her for a fierce kiss. He easily lifted her and carried her to the bed. As she lay back into the pillows Jayne trailed sweet, gentle kisses down her body. He stopped at the scar and slid his tongue around the marred flesh before clasping his lips around it and kissing it wetly.

Kaylee gasped at the delicious sensation and Jayne handcrawled back up to the head of the bed, devouring her mouth as he slid back into her core. She moaned against his mouth, slipped an arm around his waist and pulled his body down to hers, needing to feel him on her. His hand slid up to grasp her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb, and she arched against him. Their hips pulled and thrust in unison as they found a steady rhythm. Jayne slid his hand down from her breast to the excited nub of flesh against the base of his diao.Teasing her clit gently with his thumb, the mercenary smiled into the soft skin of her throat as she bucked violently under him. When Kaylee finally reached her release, she was nearly screaming his name.

Jayne struggled to hold out against the delicious pressure of the girl's contractions, but the sensations were just too intense. Pouring himself into the sighing girl beneath him, he held her tightly, unwilling to release her now that she lay in his arms. His thoughts unwillingly drifted to the one thing that could bring his happiness crashing down. _What happens tomorrow? What happens on Serenity?_

"Jayne?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't die on the job tomorrow, okay?" Kaylee murmured. "I wanna feel this happy every night from now on."

All too soon it was morning and time to return to Serenity. The couple made their way smiling and laughing down the stairs to bid farewell to their hostess. After many 'thank you's and a few hugs they were back on their way to Serenity, stopping only to steal kisses in the midday sun. Hand in hand, they climbed the ramp into the cargo bay, where Zoe and Wash greeted them with amused smiles and secret winks.

As the couple reached the top of the stairs near the shuttle dock, Mal emerged from Inara's shuttle, unaware of the ring of lipstick residue still framing his mouth. A stunned Jayne looked at Kaylee, and they both burst out laughing.

Unwilling to be parted so soon, they quickly took refuge down in Jayne's bunk, laughing over Mal's curious appearance and wondering about the implications of what they'd just seen.

It was an hour later that Mal's boot pounded on the door. Without waiting for a response he hurried down the ladder. The red-faced captain challenged, "Want to explain to me why you are down in Jayne's bunk, xiâo mèimei?"

Kaylee answered him boldly. "Sure, Cap'n. Want to explain to me why you were coming out of 'Nara's shuttle and why you've still got her lipstick all over your face?"

Taken aback, Mal rubbed violently at his reddening face. "No, not so much. You happy then, mèimei?" The mechanic nodded and he continued, " This place is turning into the damn love boat." And, shaking his head, Mal climbed from the bunk.

Puzzled, Jayne scratched idly at the back of his head. "What just happened?"

"The cap'n just told us he was with Inara and I just told him we was t'gether."

The End


End file.
